SUPER GRANOLA BROS
by King Granola
Summary: Well, my first story. If you have any questions about my OC, go to my profile. This story is about King Granola Competing for the fair hand of princess peach, even if it means going through turtles, bowser, and mario himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was an important day in Granolapalooza. The princess from a

faraway kingdom was coming to this fair palooza, and everybody was freaking out."WHERE THE TEKKEN IS MY CROWN" said King Granola. " PAGE, GO GET MY CROWN!". "Um, sir" began the page, "it's on your

head like it always is"

KG didn't hear this though, he was too busy going about giving orders to people. "You there, clean up this mess," and " Hey you, stop playing Jimi Hendrix so darn LOUD!"."Woah, dude" said a local hippie, "chill it ouuuuuut.". "HOW ON EARTH CAN I BE CHILL WHEN PRINCESS PEACH IS COMING?" asked KG.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde woman with a frilly pink dress came in. She had an umbrella which she had over her soulder, and the most beautiful face the king had ever seen. "Uhhhh" Granola managed to speak out these words of wisdom.

Then along came the creepy bodyguards. They were tiny and had huge red and white heads. "These are the toads, and they follow me EVERYWHERE!" Princess peach said followed by a giggle. KG decided that today was going to be just right, when someone, no, someTHING even creepier than the bodyguards came around. Well, not came around, more like crashed in. It had an aura of fire surrounding it, with a spiny shell on it's back, and a dinosaur-like face, with razor sharp fangs.

"Something tells me that…" before KG could finish his snappy comment, he gave a roar, and grabbed ahold of the princess. KG thought fast. He grabbed what was closest to him and flung it at the beast. Suddenly, the beast began to grow. " Dude" one of the toads said, " you threw a super mushroom at it!"

"MARIOOOOOOO!" Peach screamed as the beast charged out of the room. "That's not my name!" KG screamed back. Everyone seemed to stop and stare for a second, but then they all started playing hippie music and smoking pot again. "BOWSER HAS THE PRINCESS!" the toads shouted. "Wow, that's almost as stupid a name as toad" KG thought, and then asked, "What is the story with him?"

So the toads told him how, about once every year, bowser kidnaps princess peach, and keeps her in his castle. "But" toadsworth began to say, " one person always frees her, and his name is-". "I've heard enough" KG said, and began walking towards the door. "Wait! You don't have to to this!" they all shouted at him. " Of course I do," replied KG, "She needs me."

And with that, he took of towards the sky on his jetpack, unaware that Mario would soon be on the case. Unaware of the dangers he was going to meet.

Unaware of the evil entity that was following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the hills and far away, KG finally landed. It was a grassy area, and that really did not make things better, because,well…"I'm outta gas!" He exclaimed. And while he was looking for fossil fuels that might happen to be around, the evil entity landed.

"I have CHORTLES!" Fawful yelled, a bit too loud. " What the Luigi's Mansion was THAT!" KG yelled. He looked around, and saw a pipe. It was green and shiny. "What the heck is wrong with this place?" he said "why are pipes talking to me?"

But then he he saw a green turtle, with an ugly yellow face. "Awwww" he said, as he tried to pick it up. Picking it up was kind of hard, considering it was about the size of him. He finally gave, and let the turtle be. "You can be free now, lil' man". He said as he let him go. The turtle looked back. KG tried to fight back the tears as he fought back the tears. "This is the hardest part of parenthood." He said as he watched the turtle walk off a nearby cliff. Suddenly the pipe didn't look so bad.

He raced to the pipe. "Maybe I'll get those horrible images out of my head" he said, as he raced on top of it. Suddenly, he walked on air before plunging into the deep darkness. " I don't know if it's the drugs bro", he said to his imaginary, drug-induced friend, "but I think I'm sweet Jesus." He landed with a "hallelujah" and landed near a pile of disheveled bricks and muck. Then, he saw a weird, brownish thing which was wide at the bottom; as he approached the top, it was skinnier and rounder. "We gonna lose our minds tonight," said King Granola."What's the dealio with this guy?" thought the Goomba

Pretty soon, KG was forcing the goomba to dance with him. Now KG was kind of high right now, but that WAS NOT HIS FAULT! In fact, Fawful had drugged him, and right when he was in the middle of dancing with the goomba to Pink Floyd, he fainted. "I have chortles!" Fawful yelled as he stole his jetpack and flew off.

The next day, KG was awakened by a soft opened his eyes, and he saw the goomba he was dancing with. "Ahhh, I partied too hard, didn't I?"KG asked. He searched for his jetpack, but it was missing. "Oi, I need some tea or something." He said as he got up. He searched around for a while and spotted a building that looked like a toad head. He went inside, but was greeted by an unfriendly toad, shouting "Hey, we don't serve your kind here!" "Alright Goomba, we don't want any trouble." The Goomba heartily agreed with King Granola, and he left without a fight. After the Goomba left, another quite rude occurance happened.

A koopa bumped into him, nearly spilling his mesto. An ape with a tie saying "DK" on it. "My friend doesn't like you" he said. "COOL STORY BRO, TELL IT AGAIN!" said KG. And he did tell it again. This happened for a long time before oonkey Kong said "I don't like you either" and pushed the King down. "Shibinhounish just got REAL he thought. To be continued…


	3. Save the drama fo' yo' Mario

After Donkey Kong pushed KG down, KG got up. This ape was pretty handsome as far as apes go. "I know I'm breaking the fourth wall," he said, "but Donkey Kong should be more famous." Just as DK was about to do something devious, a person with overalls came between them. "Mama Mia, Kong, have you been drinking too much again?" He had an obvious Italian accent and a red cap, covering his brown hair, which was an odd sight with his black mustache. He hid a red shirt with blue overalls.

"Go away Mario!" the ape screamed. The name sounded familiar to KG. The ape took a swing at Mario, missed, and fell on the floor, snoozing happily away. "Ima sorry about-a that" Mario said, "He has been really-a depressed since his son Diddy died." "You are a good friend," KG said, patting Mario's back. Mario smiled and said "A-thank you very much!"

They walked out of the bar, where they found the Goomba, waiting patiently. "Oh, I'll-a take care of-a that for you!" Mario said, and then he stomped on the Goomba. The Goomba disappeared, along with the friendship between Mario and KG.

"Why the hell did you do that?" KG yelled at Mario, and then pushed him down. When he got up, he switched to his Italian gangster voice. "Eh, looki here, okay. I'm Mario, that's what I do, and if you have a problem with that, I'll have ya sleep with the cheep-cheeps, get what I'm sayin?" KG didn't know what he was saying, and threw a punch. It hit, and Mario landed on his back. He recoiled and began to run towards some floating bricks, which KG raised an eyebrow at. The bricks didn't have any visible charm to them, and if they did, no one could jump high enough to reach them.

KG was dead wrong. He was surprised at how high the red-capped caper could jump. The bricks suddenly hardened when Mario hit them, and dispensed an orange-ish flower from the top, which Mario grabbed. Suddenly, Mario's suit changed to white, and KG checked to see if he was "Sweet Jesus" again, because he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Mario began hurling fireballs at him, and while KG was dodging them, Mario suddenly stopped for a rest-both of them were clearly tired. They sat down next to each other for a while. Finally, without his fake Italian accent, Mario said, "You might be the nicest enemy I have ever encountered." This made KG cock an eyebrow. "Yeah, without going all Al Capone on me, why did you step on my Goomba, and what exactly is an enemy?" KG asked suspiciously. Mario replied, "That Goomba was an enemy. In fact they have killed me more times than I can count."

This statement caused KG to rethink the validity of YOLO, maybe we all lived more than once? KG was too high to comprehend this, his morning hits on the bong were starting to kick in. Mr. Jumpsallthetime, aka Mario, went on. "Every year, I have to save my sweetheart from Bowser and his damned minions, like that Goomba. It's best not get too connected with them, the Goomba betrayed our beloved kingdom."

"Wait did you say Bowser?" KG asked, hoping he would not give the answer he was about to give. "Yeah," Mario said. "You know him? Do you know where he has gone with my precious princess peac-"

"SHE'S MINE" KG screamed with a renounced fury, grabbing his sword from his sheath, where he always kept it handy. Mario got hit and shrunk to half his height. KG was wondering why that happened, but decided not to question it. "Come on midget man, show me what you are made of. This is the reason sonic was better." Well, King Granola probably should not have added that last part, because Mario put on his best troll face and ate a mega mushroom.

Suddenly, he grew to about 100 times the size of our kingly friend and began to chase after him, knocking over pipes and enemies to get to him. He was running away when he tripped. He looked up into the now evil face of Mario, contorted in rage and happiness, for he had found a new rival, and he was gonna beat him.

The End?


	4. THE END

Meanwhile,at the castle bowser was beating up Fawful. "Why Won't you DIE!" he screamed. Fawful just gave a creepy laugh and continued being beat up. "Princess peach,some help here RAWR" bowser said, because dragon things have to say rawr at the end of every other sentence.

Peach turned into buff peach, which is princess peach, but with huge muscles. She usesthis to beat the crap out of bowser. She gets kidnapped for this sole reason, and bowser is too dumb to realize. Together they began working on Fawful.

Now back to our dashing hero with a crown of awesomeness, King of Zing, King Granola.

Mario's foot hovered above KG's. "Well, I guess this is it." KG said. Mario's foot began to lower." Ha ha, no unorthodox escape can help you now!" He , KG,Mario,and even Fawful,buff princess,and bowser heard a rumble. Suddenly an army of Goombas rushed in tripping Mario and carrying KG away. "Eat it, Mario" the king happily cried as he rushed away. Suddenly, a sign came up.

"CONGRAATULATIONS, YOU HAVE BEAT 1/16 OF THE LEVELS." It then showed buff princess,,who was now growing a beard. KG took one look at her.

"She's all yours Mario." He said as he rode into the sunset on yoshi, which is where I come in.

"Woah woah WOAH" I said. "That's a horrible ending! Not only did you spell "congratulations" wrong, but you made me switch to first person! And when did yoshi come in? Is yoshi even in this game? In fact, which game is this? Did you just make up a game at the top of your head? Anyway I should add yoshi in for you"

Suddenly, KG landed on his rump, and realized the narrarator had taken yoshi away to add him in. "But now I have to describe what he looks like!" he yelled. Suddenly, he a green turtle like thing ranup to him, making a high pitched fast gargling sound. THEN he rode him-

"Hold the PHONE" I yelled "I know this is your Mario game and all, but don't you have to complete all the levels to go on to the next world? You haven't even completed one!"

So KG decided to drive away on yoshi as fast as he possibly could, which brings us to

THE END!


End file.
